Trois mots et sept lettres
by Lythinwel
Summary: Malfoy ne va pas bien depuis un certain temps, qu'est ce qui le perturbe tant ? HPDM
1. Un amour impossible ?

**Note de l'auteur** : _-Je précise que ceci est mon premier OS et en tout cas le seul écrit que je n'ait pas abandonner, alors soyez indulgent mais j'accepte bien sur toutes critiques (négatives et positives ^^ ) Tant que ça me fasse progresser =) Bonne lecture ! _

_C'était au départ un OS. Mais à la suite de plusieurs demandes j'ai fait une suite (je l'ai publié d'abord sur Manyfics), mais ici je mets les deux OS réunis, il y a donc deux chapitres :)_

_**Edit :** & Merci à Miidona, suite à ta review j'ai corrigé la fic. Elle date de tellement longtemps que j'avais oublié que je ne l'avais pas recorrigée. Depuis le temps je me suis améliorée niveau fautes en plus, je hais ça ! Enfin, merci de m'avoir indiqué qu'il y avait des fautes :) Je me suis occupée du chapitre 1, dès que j'ai le temps je m'occupe du 2 ^^  
_

_Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling._

_.  
_

Personne n'aurait put comprendre ma peine à ce moment précis..  
Je m'étais comme déconnecté du monde. Je n'existais plus vraiment.  
J'étais présent sans être là. Et je ne prenais plus part aux discussions..

Je m'éloignais des autres.

Car personne ne savait ce qui me tracassait, personne n'était là il y a trois mois, quand il est venu me voir.

C'était un après-midi, à la bibliothèque, l'endroit était désert ; et cela ne m'avait pas étonné car il régnait un soleil magnifique au dehors.  
Assis à une table, je griffonnais des notes ; en fait j'étais assez fatigué et je ne cherchais pas trop de réponses aux exercices.  
Et puis les cours de potions ne me passionnaient pas vraiment..

Au début, je n'avais pas senti cette présence derrière moi, je me croyais seul, trop concentré sur ce que j'étais en train de faire.  
C'est une tape sur l'épaule qui me fit sursauter et découvrir mon pire ennemi, posté derrière moi, des livres à la main.

" _Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? "

J'aurai put lui demander d'une autre façon mais, trop surpris et surtout énervé par le manque de sommeil, je m'énervais très vite.  
Mais de toute façon, je m'adressais à Malfoy alors on peut m'excuser.

Il était devenu.. Comment dire ! … Gêné.  
Et ça je ne pourrais l'expliquer.

Il m'expliqua alors qu'il voulait que je l'aide dans ses cours.  
Et si c'était à moi qu'il le demandait, c'était pour ne pas avoir honte devant ses camarades de Serpentards, dont ses amis.  
Il ajouta qu'il ne voulait pas demander à Granger car, selon lui, elle aurait refusé net.

Forcément, quand on insulte chaque jour quelqu'un de 'Sang de Bourbe', il ne faut pas s'étonner du retour !

Sur le coup, je n'ai rien répondu. Je souriais intérieurement, car le fait même que Malfoy est besoin d'aide était ironique.  
A chaque cours que l'on avait en commun, c'est à dire presque tous, il prenait un air supérieur,  
comme si lui avait tout compris et que les autres étaient stupides, comme si pour lui tout était si 'évident'..

Maintenant je suis fixé, il est nul.

" Alors ? "

" Eh bien ! Malfoy, comment te dire.. "

" Ok, j'ai compris… Laisse tomber, Harry. Je me débrouillerai. "

Et il est partit sans ajouter un mot.  
Pas très patient ce mec, je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il croit déjà que la réponse sera non !  
Quoique, sur ce coup là, il n'ait pas tort.. Pourquoi, et ça je me le demande, il croit que je vais lui dire : ''Oui, Drago, avec plaisir !''

Bien sur, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Car, et oui vous n'allez pas le croire, il est revenu à la charge le lendemain…

Je descendais les marches d'un escalier pour rejoindre la Grande Salle quand :

" Harry !! Attends ! "

Je me tournais vers la source du bruit, Malfoy courait puis s'était arrêté net en face de moi, presque essoufflé.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Malfoy ? "

" ..Je… je suis désolé mais il faut que je te parle. " Il m'a répondu tout en reprenant son souffle.

" En fait, j'allais déjeuner là.. "

J'étais plus embarrassé que surpris, et cela je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant.  
Mon regard s'était perdu dans son visage pâle, presque gris, qui portait des cernes affreuses de plusieurs nuits blanches, très certainement.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai dit 'D'accord'. Mais c'est sûrement le fait de le voir faible, et surtout le fait que je puisse l'aider.  
Car oui, j'adore aider les gens, et que j'aide Malfoy semble très étrange, mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il me voulait.  
La curiosité très certainement.

Je le suivit alors dans une salle de classe vide, il s'était assis sur une table et me fixait.  
J'entrais à mon tour et m'adossais contre un mur.  
Ce silence qui s'installait devenait lourd, je décidais alors de marcher, peut-être cela l'aiderait-t-il à me parler.  
Alors je m'arrêtais devant une large fenêtre et contemplais la vue sur le lac.

C'est après beaucoup de minutes de silence que je décida de parler, toujours contemplant le lac.

" Malfoy, si tu as un truc à me dire, va-y maintenant, je ne compte pas rester ici toute la journée ! "

" Harry… "

Je me tournais vers lui. Il était descendu de la table et avait ses yeux fixés sur le sol.

" Oui ? "

" En fait, je n'ai pas de problèmes pour les cours. "

Mince, j'avais presque cru qu'il était nul, alors Malfoy serait en fin de compte intelligent ?

" Ah ! Et si ce n'est pas cela, qu'est ce donc qui te perturbe autant ? "

Il levait alors sa tête vers moi et me dévisageait, comme si j'avais découvert quelque chose.

" Et bien ? "

" Harry, ce n'est pas facile à dire. "

C'est à ce moment que je remarquais combien de fois Malfoy m'avait appelé par mon prénom, et non par 'Potter'.

" Alors pourquoi veux-tu-m'en parler ? Surtout à MOI ! Pourquoi tu ne parles pas de ce qui t'arrive à tes amis ? Ils t'écouteront ! "

J'étais assez furieux de perdre mon temps, et d'autant plus à discuter avec Malfoy, s'il avait des problèmes, pourquoi m'en parler à moi !  
Il me hait depuis notre première rencontre.

De plus, je commençais à croire que c'était encore une de ses blagues idiotes où tu te retrouves comme un con devant sa bande de potes !

Mais en regardant encore une fois son visage, je compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas et combien ce qu'il cachait lui été dur.

" **Je ne peux pas leur en parler ! Ils se moqueraient de moi**. "

" Et tu crois que je ne me moquerais pas de toi ? "

" C'est justement ce que je me demande… "

" Euh..Je ne comprends pas, tu veux me dire un truc, mais tu hésites maintenant.. ? MERDE Malfoy ! Tu te fous encore de ma gueule c'est ça ?! "

" Non, pas du tout. "

" Et POURQUOI est ce que tu as une mine atroce ? C'est du maquillage c'est ça ? Tu essaies ENCORE de me rouler !? "

" Harry, non, je.. "

" Et alors où sont tes potes ? Ils se cachent ? C'EST ÇA ?! "

Je m'étais mis à chercher ses amis, les imaginant cachés sous une table. Pourtant, je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que nous deux.  
Je regardais même dans le couloir.

Oui, je m'énervais, j'en avais marre, j'avais la dalle et il me gonflait à se foutre de moi.  
Mais ma colère a fait que :

" HARRY JE SUIS SEUL ! "

Mon regard se tourna vers lui.  
Alors je fermais la porte et tout en le fixant sévèrement, j'attendais.

" Je ne dors pas depuis quelques temps, voilà la raison de ma .. " Il disait tout en montrant son visage avec des gestes de mains assez vagues. "Et ensuite, pour parler de mon problème.. Je.. Je ne peux pas en parler ! C'est.. _Ce_ n'est pas.. bien. Je crois.  
**Je serai mal vu, et pas que moi** ! Et enfin, si je t'en parle, c'est simplement que toi tu comprendras, je suis persuadé que tu comprendras, même si on se déteste Harry, tu peux m'écouter, n'est ce pas ? Tu.. tu es le seul qui m'écouteras, je le sais. "

Il ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois. Et ce texte il avait peut être déjà prévu de me le dire depuis longtemps.  
Pourquoi moi je le comprendrais ?

Mais il avait raison, je pouvais l'écouter, la preuve en est que j'ai accepté de l'aider..et que je ne suis pas parti faute de son silence.

" Et s'il te plait, ne t'énerves pas. "

" Excuse-moi. Il faut dire que tu l'as cherché. "

Je ne voulais pas dire ce qui suit, car jamais je n'aurais pensé dire ces mots à Drago Malfoy en personne, mais.. :

" Tu as raison. Je peux t'écouter. Mais maintenant tu as intérêt à me parler de ce qui ne va pas.  
Je ne sais pas si je te comprendrais, je ne sais même pas ce que tu as ! Mais vas-y, je t'écoute. "

Je m'asseyais alors sur une chaise et posais mes avants bras sur la table devant moi. Malfoy, lui, prit une chaise située devant ma table et s'asseyait dessus, les bras sur son dossier.

Nous étions dès lors face à face, et chacun de nous fixait l'autre.  
J'attendais qu'il parle.  
Je ne voulais pas le brusquer une fois de plus.

Je voyais dans son regard de l'angoisse, j'avais de la peine pour lui, sans savoir ce qui le troubler tant :

" Harry, comme tu le sais, je ne vais pas bien en ce moment. "

" Tout le monde peut le voir, rien qu'en te regardant on voit que tu pêtes pas la forme!"

Je n'aurais pas du lui dire cela, car ça ne l'a pas fait sourire.  
Il était très calme, enfin il essayait. Mais il gardait son sérieux et essayait de trouver les mots qu'il fallait.  
Je ne sais pas si c'était pour lui qu'il faisait cela ou pour moi.  
Après tout, peu importe comment il me le disait, du moment qu'il le dit !

" Et bien voilà, cela fait déjà un petit moment que je m'en suis rendu compte.  
Au début je ne voulais pas le croire mais il a des choses qui ne trompent pas. Je ne sais pas si tout le monde est comme moi. Enfin, cela se serait tout de même. Si l'école le sait, je serai foutu. Mes parents auront honte de moi.  
**Et mes amis ne m'adresseraient plus la parole.** "

Je l'écoutais parler, sans rien répondre, car je sais que si j'ajoutais quelque chose, il s'arrêterait net. Ou bien le prendrait mal.  
Aussi je le laissais continuer.

" Évidemment, tu pourrais trouver cela bizarre que j'en parle à toi. Mais je.. Je pense que tu es _comme moi_. Je te le dis, il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas. "

" De quoi tu parles, je ne te suis pas là ? Je suis comme toi à quel propos ? "

" Harry, je le sais. Tu aimes les hommes. "

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas tilté ce qu'il venait de me dire. Enfin je veux dire, '_vraiment_'.  
Car s'il croyait que je suis comme lui, et que j'aime les hommes, alors dans ce cas, cela signifie que lui-même aime les hommes.  
J'étais plutôt en train de réfléchir à '_ces choses qui ne trompent pas_'.  
Pourquoi, selon lui, j'aime les hommes ?

" D'où tu tiens _ça_ ? "

" Ça se voit, c'est tout. "

" Ecoute, Malfoy, arrête de faire ton branleur et parle moi sérieusement.  
Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'aime les hommes ? "

" Très bien, tout d'abord parce que ça fait un petit temps déjà que tu ne sors pas avec une fille, ou alors ça ne dure pas longtemps… "

Sur ce coup là, il avait raison. Je devais peut être très mal me débrouiller avec les filles…Ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps !

" Ensuite, … à chaque fois que je t'insulte, ou bien que je te frappe, il y a cet éclair dans tes yeux… .  
Cette façon de me regarder qui n'est pas la même.. Comme si tu ressentais ce que je ressens.. Comme si tu te plongeais en moi. Je me trompe ? "

" Je crois surtout que tu te fais des films, là. Vois-tu, quand on se bagarre on qu'on s'insulte, cela m'énerve.. Donc normal que mon regard change. Tu ne crois pas ? "

Il souriait. Ma réponse l'avait fait sourire.  
Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait à présent.

" Continue, ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, Malfoy. "

" Et bien la dernière raison et la meilleure que je peux te donner est celle ci : tu n'as pas ri, ou tu en t'es pas énervé ; ou en tout cas tu as su contenir ta colère.. ; quand je t'ai dit que tu aimais les hommes. Au contraire tu es plutôt anxieux. Tu veux à tout prix savoir d'où je tiens cette information, de peur que d'autres savent, et surtout de peur que ça se voit. N'est ce pas ? "

Il commençait à m'agacer sérieusement. Il croyait tout savoir. Et la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était avouer. Je ne pouvais plus cacher mon goût prononcé pour les hommes. J'aurai évidemment préféré que personne ne le sache jamais, ou du moins que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, voire quelqu'un de proche qui le découvre.  
Pas Malfoy.

Comment avait-il su ? Je n'avais peut être pas fait assez attention.

" Comment as-tu fait ? "

" Pour ? .. "

" Comment as-tu fais pour savoir cela ? Comment 'toi' as-tu pu le découvrir sans que personnes d'autres l'aient vu ? "

" Je te l'ai dit précédemment. Je suis _comme toi_. "

C'est en fait à ce moment là que je comprenais pourquoi il voulait m'en parler à moi, et de quoi il voulait parler.

" C'est donc _ça_ qui te tracasse tant ? Le fait de …. Pour cela que tu ne dors plus ?! "

" Non. "

Il se levait doucement, toujours sérieux.

" Ça c'est pour autre chose. "

Puis il marchait vers la porte et l'ouvrait.

" Merci, Harry. De m'avoir écouté. "

Je me levait précipitamment, comprenant qu'il allait s'en aller.

" Hé ! Que je sache, tu ne m'as pas parlé ! Enfin, tu ne m'as rien dit ! "

Il me souriait avec ce sourire qu'il arborait toujours quand il se sentait supérieur.

" Tu t'es encore foutu de ma gueule, c'est bien ça ? "

Il sortait dans le couloir, je le suivais à présent puis m'arrêtait.

" MALFOY ! Je te préviens, si _ça_ se sait, je te TUE ! "

Et voilà, l'histoire commence là. Après cette longue discussion, les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent tous :

Malfoy m'observait encore plus, ou alors comme avant mais je ne le remarquait qu'à présent.  
Il prenait un malin plaisir à me guetter. Et au fil des jours, je constatais qu'il avait repris des couleurs.  
Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait bien mieux.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi : d'abord, j'avais accepté de lui parler.  
Ensuite, pourquoi il voulait me parler, et enfin pourquoi je lui ait avoué _ça_.

De plus, je n'ai rien appris de lui, mis à part qu'il est _comme moi_. Mais ça n'est rien.

Et que veut dire ce '_Ça, c'est pour autre chose._' ?

Malfoy avait gagné, je pataugeais dans sa connerie.  
Je m'y noyais presque. Le fait d'être sans cesse épié, observé devenait lourd. Aussi je séchais souvent les cours.

Ron s'inquiétait un peu pour moi, mais je lui répondais que ça allait, que les cours me plombaient le moral.  
De toute façon il était trop occupé avec Hermione.  
Car en effet, depuis un certain temps, il s'était mis à travailler dur comme fer, croyant sans doute que sa belle se rapprocherait ainsi de lui.

Ce qui m'étonna c'est que son stratagème avait fonctionné, car trois semaines après ma discussion avec Malfoy, Ron et Hermione ne se quittaient plus. Trop heureux d'enfin pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre, après presque 6ans tout de même, ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Je remarquais aussi que Malfoy chercher de plus en plus la bagarre, il me taquinait jusqu'à ce que cela m'énerve, et malheureusement pour lui,  
je réussissais le plus souvent à garder mon calme.  
Ce qui était très dur car je dormais mal ces temps-ci, j'avais sans cesse du mal à trouver le sommeil.  
Alors il m'était difficile de rester éveillé à certains cours.

Conclusion : les professeurs me collaient des retenues ou des zéros… .

Et maintenant que j'y pense, je comprends mieux le comportement de Malfoy, ce qu'avant je ne comprenais pas ; j'arrive à l'expliquer, comme à ce cours de potions.

J'étais assis à côté de Londubat. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment.  
En plus Rogue me déteste alors à quoi bon essayer d'avoir des bonnes notes… :

" Mr Potter, cela fait au moins dix fois que je vous demande la formule. J'attends "

" Je ne la sais pas, comme je vous l'ai répété _au moins dix fois_.. On ne l'a pas vu en cours ! "

" On ne me répond pas Mr Potter. Et si vous écoutiez un peu en cours, vous saurez qu'on l'a étudié l'année dernière. "

Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus stressant...  
Le fait qu'Hermione essaye sans vain de toucher le plafond avec son bras, ou bien le fait que Rogue me cherche et reste planté devant moi. .pour me faire honte, juste pour son plaisir.  
Il adore me faire voir comme Mr-Le-Survivant-Pas-Très-Intelligent.  
A vrai dire, je voulais qu'il cesse de me harceler, si je ne connais pas la réponse.. Je ne la connais pas..  
Pourquoi il n'interroge pas Hermione par exemple ?

" Bien, 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Peut être cela vous donnera-t-il envie de travailler Potter ! "

Comment travailler avec un professeur pareil ?

" Et Melle-Je-Sais-Tout vous pouvez cesser de tendre votre bras, cela me donne mal à la tête."

" Pourquoi ne pas l'interroger ? "

Oups.. J'aurais dû me taire..  
Ah, il me fait le coup des yeux sévères..

" On dit Monsieur, Potter ! "

" Très bien '_Mr Potter_'. "

Ne cherchez pas, j'adore l'embêter..

" POTTER ! Trois heures de retenues CE SOIR ! "

Il est furieux mais au fond, il adore triompher..  
C'est à partir de là que tout n'a pas collé…

" Il ne peut pas ce soir. "

Rogue tourna sa tête vers les premiers rangs.

Malfoy, légèrement assis vers nous, regardait Rogue. Il était sérieux, très sérieux et ne souriait pas.

" Et pourquoi donc Mr Malfoy ? "

" Car ce soir les Gryffondors doivent s'entraîner pour le match de Quidditch à venir, contre les Serpentards.. "

" Et de quel droit je le laisserai s'entraîner ? "

Que cherchait Malfoy ? Pourquoi il l'ouvrait celui là !?

" Aucune idée, c'était juste pour vous le rappeler.. Peut être l'auriez vous oublié.. "

" Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais occupez vous de ce qui vous regarde. "

Rogue retourna à son bureau et griffonna des mots sur un parchemin. Il me regardait, toujours sévèrement.

Puis Malfoy chuchota, d'une voix qui se voulait entendue :

" Cela fait une demi-heure qu'on perd du temps.. Vraiment bidon ces cours de potions.. "

" Un problème Drago ? " ; demandait Rogue.

" Aucun. "

Pourquoi se rebellait-il contre Rogue, et pour me défendre en plus ?!

Le cours reprit son cours.. [_désolée pour la répétition ^^_]

" Et donc, on laisse la potion refroidir mais pas trop long-.. "

" -…Monsieur, j'ai une question. "

Toujours Malfoy..

" ..On ne me coupe pas quand je parle !! Bon..- "

" -..J'ai une question ! "

" MALFOY VOUS COMMENCEZ A M'ÉNERVER ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez ??! "

" Rien. "

Rogue devenait de plus en plus rouge..

" Malfoy CE SOIR dans mon bureau !! "

Et pendant le reste du cours, il s'était tu.  
Il avait eut ce qu'il cherchait.. Voilà tout.  
Et j'avais mis tout ce temps pour m'en rendre compte.

Le soir, je me rendis aux cachots, Malfoy attendait devant le couloir menant au bureau de Rogue, adossé contre un mur.

" Tu en as mis du temps. "

" Comme si tu m'attendais.. Je te signale que tu es en retard, Malfoy "

Il régnait une ambiance.. _étrange_, nous nous parlions assez poliment, mais cela, que lorsque nous étions seulement tout les deux .  
Le reste du temps on s'injuriait.

Alors nous avancions ensemble vers le bureau de Rogue.

Et étrangement je me sentais proche de Malfoy, sans doute le fait d'être sanctionné avec lui.  
Seulement si j'avais compris avant qu'il l'avait cherché pour passer du temps avec moi, je ne serais sans doute pas venu en retenue.

Quoique..

" Pourquoi m'as-tu défendu ? "

" Je n'avais pas le droit ? "

" Eh bien… . "

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir, nous étions dans la salle.

" Asseyez-vous, Messieurs. "

Drago s'installa devant le bureau du professeur. Je fis de même.

" Je n'avais pas prévu recevoir autant d'élèves ce soir.. Alors vous allez me nettoyer les fioles qui sont dans la bassine en face de vous. Et à la main.. sans baguettes. Et je veux que ça brille ! "

Pendant une demi-heure je nettoyais sans m'occuper du reste. Rogue faisait des aller-retours de son bureau à l'extérieur, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Mais au moins il me laissait tranquille.

Je ne regardais pas non plus Malfoy. Pourtant j'avais comme l'impression que lui m'observait.  
Alors, tenté, je me tourna légèrement vers lui.  
Il s'était calé dans sa chaise et nettoyait très lentement les fioles. Il avait la tête ailleurs.

" Fatigué ? "

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi.

" Ou.. oui, un peu. "

C'est mignon ! Malfoy bredouille !!  
Je profitais de cet instant pour lui demander la question qui me tracassait depuis maintenant trois semaines.

" Pourquoi tu ne dors plus alors ? "

" Tu cherches toujours ? "

Je fixais alors Malfoy, attendant une réponse. Oui, je cherchais toujours, bien sûr ! Il m'avait presque mené en bateau, il m'avoue qu'il aime les hommes en me faisant admettre que moi aussi. Et il me laisse en plan.  
Mais d'ailleurs, est ce qu'il avait été honnête avec moi ? Aimait-il vraiment les hommes ou était-ce un stratagème pour découvrir si moi j'étais gay ?

" Tu es vraiment.. attiré par.. les hommes ? "

" Tu ne me crois pas ? "

" Eh bien.. "

" Je vois. "

Il posa son chiffon, se tourna vers moi et me fixa.

" Comment veux-tu que je te le prouve ? "

Je lui souris :

" Je ne vois pas vraiment, mais cherches toujours ! " Je lui réponds, m'acharnant sur une fiole tâchée.

Mais brusquement je lâchais tout. La fiole, le chiffon.  
Puis je sentis un frisson tout entier me parcourir.  
Je m'accrochais à quelque chose.

Je m'accrochais à lui...

Et je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sentais son souffle contre ma peau. Ses bras me serraient encore un peu plus fort à chaque instant. J'aurai aimé ne plus jamais me détacher de cette chaleur. Il dégageait une telle tendresse. Puis je prolongea notre baiser. J'eus voulu lui demander plus. Je voulais rester dans ces bras. Je voulais ne pas quitter cette bouche. Ne pas abandonner ces lèvres.  
Ne pas lâcher cette main.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir mes yeux. Trop peur de retrouver ce branleur que j'avais détesté toutes ces années, parfois même jusqu'à le frapper.

On se regardait.  
Il avait un sourire planté sur ses lèvres.

"_POTTER VOUS ME NETTOYER ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! "

Rogue avait déboulé à toute vitesse en entendant le bruit.. car j'avais lâché sans m'en rendre vraiment compte les fioles par terre et avait fait tomber d'autres, qui étaient posées sur la table précédemment. Pendant le reste de l'heure je ne faisais rien d'autre que nettoyer mes fioles et regarder devant moi. Puis quand Rogue nous donna l'ordre de partir, je sortais dans le couloir.  
Malfoy me suivait, je le savais.

Et dans un chuchotement, presque inaudible :

" Tu me crois maintenant ? "

Je ne m'étais pas arrêté. J'avais continué à avancer.  
Arrivé dans la Salle commune, je m'allongeais sur un fauteuil, prés du feu qui tardait à s'éteindre.

Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé ?

Était-ce vraiment pour me prouver son homosexualité ? Un baiser est-ce une preuve en plus ?  
Peut être était ce pour se foutre de moi.. Ou bien il en avait envie.. Car après tout il aime les hommes..

Alors.. NON ! Impossible que Drago ..

Mais moi, je l'avais pourtant prolongé ce baiser.

Alors peut-être qu'un côté de moi, qu'une mince partie de moi est attirée par lui.. Jamais je ne pourrais en être sur..  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il embrasse comme un dieu ! Et j'aurai aimé que cela dure plus longtemps, au fond de moi.

Mais ça c'était il y a longtemps.  
C'était quand je me cachais mes sentiments pour Drago.

Car, bien sur, j'adorais me bagarrer avec Drago, mais les jours suivant, j'avais envie de le serrer fort contre moi.

Lui restait de marbre, sauf quand nous étions juste tous les deux. Ce qui était rare.

Et quand c'était le cas, nous ne parlions que peu.  
Et nous parlions de notre homosexualité.

Bien sur, je le croyais maintenant.

Mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé pourquoi il m'avait embrassé.  
Je pensais que ça aurait été une question débile.  
La réponse qu'il m'aurait donnée aurait été du genre : 'C'était la seule chose à faire pour que tu me croies.'

Mais au fil des jours, le Drago qui m'avait embrassé me manquait. Et je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Mais j'eus été fixé après le match contre les Serpentards.

Durant tout le match j'avais été ailleurs, Malfoy me perturbait à voler à côté de moi.  
En même temps nous sommes tous les deux attrapeurs..

Mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer, et plusieurs fois ma trajectoire déviait vers les gradins.  
Malheureusement, il a fallut que l'on perde… .

Déçu, j'étais descendu au sol et étais parti vers les vestiaires.  
J'avais une pointe de rage.  
Si je n'avais pas été ailleurs j'aurai attrapé le Vif d'or avant lui.

La douche froide calmait mes humeurs.  
Et j'y restais un peu plus longtemps.  
Les autres étaient déjà partis, car trop déçu ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se changer et étaient partis se reposer dans le dortoir.

" Déçu, Potter ? "

Drago était posté derrière moi et me fixait. Un réflexe idiot me fit poser ma main sur mon entrejambe.

" MERDE DRAGO TU FOUS QUOI ?! "

"Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai vu bien pire. "

Calme, il était calme. Posé. Le dos contre un mur il me regardait toujours.  
Je ne protestais pas plus. Je ne voulais pas le frapper. Car nous étions seuls. Pourquoi cacher cette amabilité qui s'était installé entre nous depuis quelques semaines déjà ?Je retourna à mes occupations. Un peu gêné tout de même d'être maté sous ma douche, mais je n'arrivais pas à le virer.  
J'aimais sa présence, tout simplement.

Je fermais le robinet de douche et prit une serviette, l'enroula autour de ma taille et secoua mes cheveux. Je passais devant lui pour me changer plus restait-il ici ? Je n'en savais rien. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Je n'en savais pas plus.  
J'avais surtout peur que quelqu'un arrive et nous surprenne. Il aurait été difficile d'expliquer la situation…

Mais Drago semblait serein, comme s'il contrôlait la situation.

" Tu n'as pas répondu. "

" De ? "

" Déçu ? "

Quel con ce mec ! Non, évidemment, je suis trop heureux d'avoir perdu !

" Tu es venu ici pour me faire chier ou c'est moi ? "

J'avais presque fini de m'habiller. Mais j'essayais de prendre mon temps, le plus possible ralentir chacun de mes gestes.

" Je suis venu pour te voir c'est tout. "

" Euh.. Éclaire-moi, Drago, tu es un Serpentard c'est bien ça ? "

" Oui, et.. ? "

" Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi es-tu aimable avec moi ? Et pourquoi ne vas-tu pas célébrer ta victoire ? "

" Je ne manque à personne. "

Cette dernière phrase m'avait refroidi.  
Pourquoi croyait-il cela ?

"Viens. "

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai dit ça. En fait, à chaque fois que je suis avec ce mec, je dis des choses insensées et je ne m'en rends compte qu'au final ! Mais il me suivait, je ne sais pas où j'allais.  
Nous avions évité les foules, malgré que tout le monde soit parti dans la direction du château.

" Moi non plus je ne manque à personne. Depuis que Ron est avec Hermione.. "

" Même avant vous étiez distant. "

Je ne répondais rien. Il avait raison.

" Il n'est pas au courant ? " Demanda-t-il.

Un simple regard dans le sien et je compris.. :

" Non. Il se serait encore plus éloigné de moi. Je pense.."

" Mais c'est toi qui t'es éloigné de tes amis, Harry. "

Alors Drago m'observait depuis bien longtemps déjà ?!

" Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? "

" Aucune idée, et pour répondre à tes questions... "

" Lesquelles ? "

" Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je suis aimable avec toi.. "

" Et ? "

" Tout simplement parce que tu es aussi aimable avec moi. Et ça, seulement quand nous sommes seuls.. Il a fallu que je découvre ton secret pour que quelque chose nous lie. Étrange n'est ce pas ? "

" Sans doute… "

Il avait raison. J'aimais être avec lui et lui parler. Comment j'ai pu le haïr ?

" Drago ? "

" Oui ? "

" Pourquoi ne dormais-tu plus ? "

Il s'arrêta de marcher. Je fit de même.

" Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'ai retrouvé le sommeil ? "

" Tu as meilleure mine ! "

" Mouais.. "

Il reprit sa marche.

" Réponds. "

Il marchait toujours devant. Moi, je n'avais pas bougé.

" Drago, réponds. "

Je savais pertinemment la réponse. Car moi-même je la ressentais.  
Je le savais. Peut être même depuis le début.  
**Mais quand on cache ses sentiments, il est difficile d'admettre ceux des autres.**

" Réponds-moi, je t'en prie. "

Il s'était arrêté.  
Je le fixais toujours, je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.  
Je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

Je ne voulais pas être seul.

" Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive ? "

Il avait dit cela d'une voix triste, presque mélancolique, et à peine audible.

" Je m'étais juré de cacher ça. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop dur. C'était trop fort. "

Je m'avançais vers lui, sans l'arrêter.

" Je ne suis pas assez fort pour cacher ces choses là, Harry. Et durant tout ce temps je me testais..Mais j'ai été nul. Ça se voyait trop, je suis nul.  
Je ne voulais pas de _ça_.. Pas toi..Pourtant au fond, je t'apprécie ! J'ai adoré ce baiser, Harry ! Et je ne peux pas me lasser de te voir, de ta présence. J'aurai pensé que tu devinerais, avec le temps.. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte.. Mais Harry.. "

J'étais maintenant face à lui. Je distinguais des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

" ..Harry.. "

Il me regardait, les yeux remplis de larmes. _Ça_ le tuer. Il fallait qu'il me _le_ dise…

"..Harry, je .. "

…mais…

Je me foutais de l'endroit où nous étions, je me foutais de savoir si quelqu'un nous regardait. Je me foutais de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi.

Il n'y avait que lui et moi.

Le fait de le voir faible, le fait de le voir dans cette position.. Je devais faire quelque chose. C'était la seule manière que j'avais trouvé. J'avais posé mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'avais envie de les manger, de les goûter une fois de plus.. Le goût exquis de sa langue contre la mienne, ce frisson me parcourant tout entier. Sa main qui s'était glissé dans mes cheveux jusqu'à me les tirer.  
Je n'en pouvais plus.  
Et cette chaleur qui me prenait tout entier..

Le lendemain, je m'étais levé, plus joyeux que jamais.  
J'avais descendu les marches quatre à quatre. Puis, je m'étais dirigé vers la Grande Salle et enfin vers la table des Gryffondors. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ces regards autour de moi.

J'étais trop heureux.

Je m'étais assis à côté d'une tignasse rousse :

" Hey Ron ! Bien dormi ? ! "

Pas de réponse.

" Ron ?! "

Il me regardait de travers.

" Quoi ? "

Mon regard se tourna tout autour de moi.  
Des Gryffondors, et pas qu'eux, me fixaient.

" Harry.. Tu as.. embrassé _Drago_ ? "

Il l'avait dit d'une manière très écœurante.  
Ça l'écorcherait de prononcer son prénom normalement ?  
Je me tournais alors vers la table des Serpentards.

Je n'avais pas remarquais le silence qui régnait.

Pas tout de suite.

La table était loin.

En temps normal, je n'aurais pas entendu cela…

" Je crois que le gamin a dû rêver ! Jamais je n'aurai fait une chose si dégueulasse !  
J'vous signale quand même qu'on parle du Survivant, le pote de la belette et de la Sang de bourbe ! "

Je n'aurai pas du entendre ça.

" D'ailleurs, j'ai un scoop !

Potter aime les hommes ! "

**Ces ricanements..**

**Je n'avais pas reconnu Drago..**

**Pourquoi mentait-il ? Pourquoi disait-il cela ?**

" Harry ??! "

" Non.. Pourquoi tu me demandes une chose pareille Ron ? " Je lui avais répondu.

" Harry ! Il y a cette rumeur pourtant, un élève de 1ére année vous aurez vu … "

**Je n'écoutais plus.**

Personne n'aurait put comprendre ma peine à ce moment précis..

Je m'étais comme déconnecté du monde.  
Je n'existais plus vraiment.  
J'étais présent sans être là.  
Et je ne prenais plus partit aux discussions..  
Je m'éloignais des autres.

Je ne pus que dire ces mots :

" Il s'est trompé.. Il a menti...  
Il ne me _l_ 'a jamais dit.. "

_Merci d'avoir lu.  
_


	2. Pas si impossible

_Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling._

_Bonne lecture ! _

Je restais dans mon silence. Je gardais ma peine pour moi.. Je ne pouvais faire que ça de toute façon.

Ron ne me comprenait pas et il soupçonnait quelque chose me concernant..

" J'essaie juste de comprendre, Harry ! Tu ne dis rien depuis trois jours ! Tu ne manges rien ! "

" On s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. "

Hermione s'y mettait aussi.. Et je les soupçonnais de me cacher quelque chose.  
Très souvent ils parlaient à voix basse, et Ron, pas discret, me jetait sans cesse des regards.

" Très bien, si je vous le dis, vous resterez silencieux ? Jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini ? "

" Oui !! " Me répondirent-ils ensemble.

Alors je leur raconta tout.. Absolument tout.

Je ne faisais pas attention aux grimaces de Ron. Je m'y attendais..

" Harry.. Je suis désolée pour toi ! Si j'avais su.. . "

" Hermione, ce n'est pas de ta faute.. "

Elle qui pourtant savait tous des garçons n'avait pas vu ça venir. Ils étaient tous deux surpris.

" Harry.. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais ?.. Disons.. Que tu étais attiré par les garçons ?!! "

" Tu crois que c'est évident à dire ? "

" Mais.. Tu.. Tu n'es pas attiré par moi, dis ? "

Ce mec est désespérant.. .

" Ca te ferait plaisir, hein !? "

Ils rirent et essayaient tant bien que mal de trouver des solutions à mon problème.  
A vrai dire, j'avais abandonné. Mais ils étaient tellement peinés pour moi qu'ils voulaient m'aider.

" Tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer des chocolats ! C'est le truc qui marche à chaque fois ! " s'écria Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard sévère.

" Tu as envoyé des chocolats à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? ! "

" N.. Non.. C'est Fred et Georges qui m'on dit ça. Mais il n'y a que toi! Je te le jure !! "

Mais bientôt Ron devenait écarlate, ce qui contredisait ses paroles.

Après avoir imaginé plusieurs scénarios pour 'reconquérir' Malfoy.. Ou tout simplement attirer son attention..

" Harry, parle lui. C'est le plus simple, le plus évident, mais le plus efficace. "

" Il m'évitera, Hermione. "

" Alors persévère ! Ne le lâche pas ! Mais essaie de lui parler quand il est seul. Car s'il a mentit devant ses amis, c'est qu'il aurait honte d'avoir une relation avec toi.. "

" Sympathique.. "

" Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Simplement qu'il prend trop en comptes l'avis des autres. "

" Je sais, pour cela que ça ne marchera jamais ! "

" Ecoute Harry, demmerdes toi mais bouge-toi ! " Dit enfin Ron.

Nous nous sommes couchés tard. J'étais content d'enfin retrouver Ron et Hermione, il faut dire que je m'en étais éloigné ces temps-ci.  
Et Hermione a raison, il faut que je lui parle. De préférence quand il est seul. Ce qui est, évidemment, rare en ce moment.

Le lendemain nous n'avions pas cours.

Et j'essayais tant bien que mal de l'approcher. Mais 'plus facile à dire qu'à faire' !  
En fait, je crois qu'il avait pressentit que j'allais essayer de lui parler. Il me connaît bien, dis donc..  
Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Après tout, s'il m'aimait vraiment.. Ou en tout cas s'il m'aimait, juste, car je ne suis pas sur de cela ; alors il reviendra vers moi. Je me persuadais de cela.  
Je voulais que cela arrive.

Alors j'errais dans les couloirs.

Je me l'imaginais, marchant dans un couloir.. Seul. Qu'il m'expliquerait son comportement, même si j'ai bien compris que c'est son image qui est en jeu. Qu'il ferait tout pour garder cette image d'un Serpentard arrogant, qui ne ressent rien, ce petit con prétentieux qui ne traîne jamais sans sa bande. Cet abruti qui n'ose même pas s'avouer à lui-même ses sentiments.  
Il a tellement peur de ce que les autres penseraient de lui s'ils savaient qu'il était gay.  
Et plus encore s'il avait une relation avec moi…

Et moi j'étais vraiment le dernier des cons à croire qu'il 'suivra son cœur'.

Ce mec n'a pas de cœur. Je me demande comment je peux en être amoureux.

Oui, je l'aime.

Au déjeuner, je ne pris pas la peine de descendre manger. Je ne voulais pas avoir à supporter encore et encore son innocence.  
Car à chaque regard que je lui lançais, il m'évitait. Me tournait le dos. Faisait tout pour que je ne puisse pas le voir.  
Pourquoi ??

Je l'entendais se moquer de moi.

Mais il ne me regardait pas. Jamais.

Et il ne me frappait plus.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si con ?

Pendant un cours d'histoire de la magie, je tentais tout de même d'attirer son attention.  
Il était dans l'autre rangée. A deux tables de moi.

J'écrivis quelques mots sur un bout de papier et lui envoya :

' ' Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça ? Je veux une réponse. ' '

Mais Drago ne fit pas attention au bout de papier qui venait d'atterrir en plein milieu de ses feuilles.

Alors je continuais :

' ' Drago, pourquoi m'ignores-tu ? ' '

Mais même chose.

' ' Je veux te parler, est ce que ce serait possible ? ' '

Drago cette fois pris le morceau et le déchira sans même le lire. Il balança les autres sur le sol d'un geste agacé de la main.

Je hais ce mec.

Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas là.

' ' Ecoute Drago, je veux simplement comprendre le pourquoi.' '

Cette fois il ouvrit. Il mit du temps avant de prendre un stylo et griffonner une réponse.  
Il me le renvoya sans me jeter un regard.  
Je du le ramasser par terre..

' ' Il n'y a rien a expliqué. Fous-moi la paix.' '

Au moins, il est clair…

' ' Drago explique moi pourquoi tu as menti ? ' '

Je fus heureux de constater qu'il prit une fois de plus mon mot et prit encore la peine de me répondre.  
Preuve que, peut être, il n'arrivait pas à m'ignorer.. Ou voulait se débarrasser de moi au plus vite pour m'oublier..

' ' Tu m'énerves, je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler. ' '

' ' Tu sais très bien ! MERDE !! Je te rappelle tout de même que tu m'as embrassé puis tu as nié devant les rumeurs. .qui ne sont pas des rumeurs ! ' '

' ' Et alors ? Ca fait quoi ? Tu n'as pas compris le message ? Tu es long à la détente Potter… Je t'ai fait marcher ! Tu as roulé dedans ! Maintenant dégage. ' '

Ca ne collait pas.  
Il mentait.. Une fois de plus.

S'il m'avait fait marcher, pourquoi est ce que ses amis ne se foutaient pas de moi ? Pourquoi il ne m'adressait plus la parole ? Pourquoi il ne me frapper plus, ne chercher plus la dispute ?

S'il veut que je l'oublie, c'est mort. Il embrasse trop bien!

Je fus surpris de recevoir un mot, plié en quatre, sur ma table :

' ' Harry, alors qu'as tu pus tirer de Malfoy ?  
S'il refuse de te parler c'est qu'il veut t'oublier.  
Mais je te conseille de continuer à le harceler..  
Peut être qu'à la fin il en aura marre de te faire  
Du mal.. Car ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime !

Hermy. ' '

Je souris.  
Elle avait sans doute raison.

Mais jamais Drago Malfoy ne me dira qu'il m'aime.

" Arrête de penser ça Harry !!! C'est en désespérant qu'on perd toute chance de réaliser nos souhaits ! " S'énerva Hermione, quand nous eûmes rejoint la Salle commune.

" 'Mione, le jour où Malfoy lui dira 'Je t'aime', eh bien on apprendra qu'Hagrid a une relation avec Dobby !! C'est à dire jamais ! Enfin.. J'espère.. " Répliqua Ron tout en grimaçant à l'évocation d'une telle relation.

" Ecoutez, je sais ce que je vais faire. "

" Quoi ? "

" Vous verrez bien.. Mais pas demain, c'est trop tôt. "

Je partit me coucher, trop fatigué. Je les laissais en plan devant la cheminée.  
Si mon idée avait la moindre chance de fonctionner. Il faudrait attendre..

Le lendemain je ne prêta aucune attention à Drago. Ce qui n'était pas facile. Comment lui arrivé t il à m'éviter ? Comment après nos discussions, après nos confidences, après ce baiser ? !

Je continuais ainsi pendant une semaine. Ce fus la semaine la plus horrible de ma vie.

Comment voulais vous ne pas contemplait ce corps sublime ? Et ses cheveux blonds qui brillent.. Ce visage.. Le visage d'un menteur qui n'a pas de cœur !

Je ne savais pas exactement comment le faire. L'effet de surprise je veux dire.

Mais c'est en montant à la volière que je sus que c'était maintenant ou jamais…

Comme d'habitude, j'errais dans l'école quand je n'avais pas cours.  
Je m'étais assis sur le rebord d'un de ces fenêtres en briques. Et j'aperçus Drago qui montait les marches.

Alors, par simple précaution, je me cacha et ma plaqua contre le mur, près de la porte.

Je ne voulais pas tout à fait que cela se passe comme ça.. Je ne savais même pas qu'il allait venir à la volière !  
Mais après tout.. Cela pouvait marcher..

Mon cœur battait si fort que je du appuyé avec ma main pour me calmer.  
J'eus juste le temps de souffler que déjà la chemise blanche de Drago passait la porte.

Je me posta juste derrière, bloquant ainsi le passage. C'est à ce moment qu'il se retourna :

" Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu me suivais ?? "

Je ris. Je ne savais pas qu'on s'était remis à s'appeler par nos prénoms…

" Non, Drago. J'étais là avant toi. "

" Et pourquoi bloques-tu le passage ? "

" J'ai à te parler. "

" C'est dommage, vois-tu, je n'ai pas le temps ! "

" Alors pourquoi perds-tu ton temps à me parler ? Et que caches-tu ? " Je lui demandai, m'apercevant qu'il cachait une lettre dans son dos.

" Harry, vois-tu, le but d'une volière est d'envoyer des lettres… "

Je m'avançais légèrement vers lui. Alors son visage commença à prendre une couleur rose.

" Tu fais quoi là ?! "

" A qui s'adresse cette lettre ? "

" Occupe-toi de des affaires, Potter ! "

Tiens, on revient au nom maintenant..

" Très bien, envoie ta lettre.. "

Drago se retourna et avança vers le centre de la salle.  
Il avait la tête en l'air, à la recherche d'une chouette. Apparemment la sienne n'était pas présente.

" Tu peux t'en aller Potter ? "

Je fus surpris de l'entendre me demander ça de cette manière. Il disait ça assez gentiment. Il n'y avait aucune pointe de colère dans sa voix.

" Pardon ?! "

" Je te demande de t'en aller. C'est assez.. Personnel. "

Alors là je n'en revenais pas ! En quoi l'envoi d'une lettre pouvait être personnel ??!

" Y'a quoi dans cette lettre de si personnel ? "

Il ne répondait rien, toujours dos à moi.

" Hé ! C'est pour qui ? "

" … "

" Une nouvelle conquête ? Mais cette fois tu te penches plus vers un Serpentard.. Ou une ? "

" … "

" Tu sais tu peux y aller, ça ne me dérange pas tes petits secrets.. Mais fais ça vite, je dois te parler. "

" MERDE HARRY ! Tu ne voudrais pas .. partir, s'il te plait ?? "

" Hé ! Calme-toi ! "

Pourquoi cet excès de colère tout d'un coup ? ! Alors, c'est peut être vrai, il a une nouvelle conquête..

Il se tourna vers moi.

" Bon, vas-y. Je t'écoute.. "

Ah ben enfin ! C'est quand monsieur veux.. !

" Je voudrais savoir, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Pourquoi après as tu mentis et nié ces rumeurs ? Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Dis-le-moi, explique-moi bon sang ! Tu me laisses sans explications.. Je suis censé faire quoi moi ?! "

Il me fixait dans les yeux et cherchait ses mots..

" Je vois. T'es toujours long toi. Eh bien, c'est simple vois-tu. Je t'avais expliqué que si l'école le savait, je t'avais prévenu, que je serai foutu. Mes amis ne voudraient plus me parler et que m..- "

" ..-Et que ton image se ternirait si les gens savaient que tu étais gay ? "

" En quelque sorte.. Et ajouté à cela le fait que j'aim-.. Que je fréquente un gryffondor ! " Ajouta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

J'aurais voulu qu'il me le dise, c'est vrai. Mais Ron à raison, je peux toujours attendre..

" Moi, je n'ai pas peur. "

" Alors pourquoi le l'école n'est pas au courant que tu aimes les hommes ? Pourquoi toi aussi tu as nié cette rumeur ?! "

" Hé !! Je te signale que c'est toi qui as commencé ! Tu aurais préféré que je fasse quoi ?? Si tu nié, j'aurai été comme un con ! … Tu me reproches de t'avoir suivi ??! "

" Non. .m'enfin.. "

" Drago, t'es trop con. "

" … ! "

" Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Et bien moi je sais ce que je veux ! "

" C'est à dire ?.. "

Je ne voulais pas le dire comme cela, mais sur le coup, j'étais lancé, et.. de toute façon, il le savait.

" Toi. "

Il ne dit rien. Il le savait très bien. Depuis longtemps.  
Mais il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre à lui-même de ce qu'il voulait.  
Il fallait juste suivre ses sentiments.

" Je dois y aller. "

Sympathique.. Je viens presque de lui dire que je l'aime et il me dit ça !!

" Tiens. "

Il me glissa dans ma main la lettre qu'il cachait auparavant dans son dos.  
Et il sortit en toute vitesse.

Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais ce mec.

Je regardait la lettre qu'il m'avait mise entre les mains.

Sur le dessus il y avait écrit :

' ' Pour Harry Potter, Gryffondor.

Celui qui est ''comme toi. '' ' '

Je souris. Alors c'était pour moi ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il voulait que je m'en aille.  
Il se serait retrouvé con de dire à la chouette : 'Donne cette lettre à Harry Potter' alors que je suis à côté de lui !

Je descendis les marches et me dirigea vers le dortoir.

Assis sur mon lit, j'attendais.

Je ne sais pas quoi, mais j'attendais. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir cette lettre de peur qu'elle contienne quelque chose de désagréable.. Surtout après ce que je venais de lui dire !  
Mais si, en revanche, et par je ne sais quel miracle, cette lettre me rendrait le plus heureux du monde. Je ne voulais pas la lire trop tôt. Par rapport à quoi, je ne sais toujours pas.  
En fait, j'avais peur de la vérité.  
Ou plutôt peur du choix qu'avait fait Drago. S'il suivait encore l'avis des autres, cela ne changerait rien. Mais si, en revanche, il avait suivit son cœur.. Ou en tout cas le peu de sentiments qu'il a pour moi. Alors il faudrait que je l'aide à surmonter tout ça. Car il aurait du mal à se faire aux regards des autres. Moi, je m'en foutais. Tant que je pouvais être avec lui.

Tout dépendait de lui.

De cette lettre.

Le soir je descendis dîner. Ron et Hermione me laissaient dans mes pensées.  
Ils voyaient que je n'avais pas envie de parler et respecter mon silence.

Je mangea peu ce soir là.

Drago me lançait des regards de temps en temps. Mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Je partis me coucher plus tôt que d'habitude, sans parler.

Le lendemain, dans un couloir, Drago me tira et laissa Ron en plan.

" Euh.. Je te garde une place Harry. " Dit il en s'éclipsant.

Drago me plaqua contre un mur.

" Qu'est ce que t'as depuis hier ? "

" Rien! "

" Ne mens pas, tu es bizarre ! Tu as lu ma lettre ? "

" Non.. Je n'arrive pas. "

Drago me lança un regard noir.

" Où est la lettre ?! "

" Là. "

Je sortis la lettre de ma poche, pliée en deux.  
Depuis qu'il me l'avait donné elle était resté là.

" Qu'attends-tu ?! "

" Drago.. "

Je rangea sa lettre.

" ..J'en aie marre. Je dois toujours te suivre, me fier à toi. Tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux. Tu vas encore me larguer comme la dernière fois et me faire souffrir. Alors je ne me ferais pas plus de mal. Plus à cause de toi. "

J'essayais de me dégager mais il retenait mes épaules avec ses mains.

" Non. "

Il s'approcha et me parla doucement.

" Harry. Je sais que je t'ai fait mal. J'ai mis du temps à me faire à l'idée que.. Enfin ce n'est pas évident pour moi !  
Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais..  
Harry.. Lis cette lettre, je n'arriverais pas à te le dire en face. "

Il desserra ses mains, tout en me fixant. Il était peiné de me voir dans cet état.

Je le contourna et partit à mon cours sans le regarder.

Malheureusement l'après midi j'avais cours avec lui.  
Il me jetait des regards sans cesse.  
Puis, au bout de vingt minutes m'envoya un message :

' ' Lis cette lettre Harry ! ' '

Je lui jeta un regard noir.  
Il retenta.

' ' Je ne te ferais plus jamais mal après, je te le promets. ' '

..après.. Alors il ne voulait donc vraiment pas de moi. Cette lettre signifiait la fin de ce 'nous' qui n'a pourtant jamais existé.

A la fin du cours il me poussa par terre. Les élèves qui nous entouraient ne comprenaient pas.

" Cassez-vous, y'a rien à voir ! "

Mais les gens restèrent, attendant une bagarre.

Hermione avait un sourire et Ron était inquiet. Il me regarda avec une grimace.

" Dégagez j'ai dit !! "

Ce qui me surpris c'était que la bande à Drago était déjà bien loin.  
Hermione prit la main de Ron et ils s'en allèrent.

Nous étions maintenant seuls.  
Moi, étendu par terre. Lui, debout me menaçant avec sa baguette.

Il rangea celle-ci et me tendit sa main.

" Allez, viens. "

Je me leva tout seul, refusant son aide.

" Pourquoi tes amis ne paraissent pas surpris ? "

" Je leur aie dit que j'allais te faire la peau. Seul. "

Diantre, j'ai peur !

" Maintenant, sors cette lettre. "

" Pourquoi ?! "

" Pour que tu la lises ! Et qu'on en finisse ! "

" Et 'après' tu ne me feras plus de mal ? 'Après' tu m'ignoreras ? 'Après' tu me laisseras seul ? Tu feras comme si il ne s'était rien passé ? "

Je ne m'en aperçut pas tout de suite. Mais je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue.  
Je l'essuyais d'un revers de manche.  
Je ne voulais pas paraître faible devant lui. Mais seulement, il n'y que devant lui que je perds mon contrôle..

" Harry.. Tu n'as pas compris.. "

" Si j'ai très bien compris. "

" ARRETE ! Tu m'énerves à croire que ce que tu veux !! Enfin.. ! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, Harry ! Je voulais dire qu'après cette histoire, je ne te ferais plus mal. Qu'après quand nous serons ensemble, je ne ferais rien qui pourrais te blesser ! Harry !! S'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas fini ?  
Même si j'ai mis le temps.. Je veux être avec toi. "

Il s'approcha de moi et essuya de sa main une larme qui venait de couler.

" Harry.. ? "

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Enfin si, mais j'étais sous le choc.  
Et je ne voulais pas le perdre une fois de plus.

Je me lança dans ses bras. Je le serrai tant que je pouvais.  
Il m'embrassa brièvement.  
Puis me glissa à l'oreille, dans un murmure :

" Ne fais pas attention à eux. "  
J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'une foule d'élèves s'étaient regroupés autour de nous. Mais nous ne relâchions pas notre étreinte.

Hermione était là, une lettre à la main. Je compris très vite que c'était celle de Drago.. d'où son sourire.

J'étais trop heureux d'enfin être à ses côtés. D'être aux côtés de Drago Lucius Malfoy.

" Harry, je t'aime… " Me murmura-t-il.

Je lui souris et l'embrassa tendrement.

" Moi aussi, Drago.. "

Mince alors, Hagrid a une relation secrète avec Dobby ... .

_;) _

_Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Et surtout que vous avez apprécier._

_ Et merci d'avoir lu ^^_


End file.
